


These Eyes Of Mine

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what people thought, Jason was rather observant, it came with the whole Robin training that Bruce broke them down to before he even allowed them anywhere near the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Eyes Of Mine

\---

Despite what people thought, Jason was rather observant, it came with the whole Robin training that Bruce broke them down to before he even allowed them anywhere near the streets. 

So, needles to say, it didn't take him long to figure out just what the looks the baby bird of their fucked up family were giving him meant. 

And it took him even longer to figure out that he liked just what those eyes were looking at him fore, it took him a little longer to find a way to get Tim to do something about it, of course, but all plans fall through in the end, especially when they have such a fulfilling end. 

\---


End file.
